charitwofandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Charitwo/2008
Thanks :) Deletions The user is real, but their userpage wasn't. The only edit to that and their talk page was from the vandal. But thanks for pointing it out anyway since mistakes do happen with Delete page script and it's worth double-checking. Angela (talk) 13:44, 28 November 2007 (UTC) List of wikis Ok. But I expect she was collecting them up until there were enough to add to the list all in one go. That's usually what I do instead of just adding a couple. Angela (talk) 03:40, 30 November 2007 (UTC) User page images Hi Charitwo. I noticed you listed some user pictures for deletion. Users are allowed to upload images for their user pages here. This is the central Wikia community, so it's quite reasonable for people who aren't otherwise editing this wiki but are Wikians to add a user page with an image. Angela (talk) 16:39, 2 December 2007 (UTC) Hey, guess what? /me hugs Charitwo --NOTASTAFF GPT(talk)( ) 21:59, 2 December 2007 (UTC) Bruna Manzon Okay, thanks. Lord Insipidus 02:02, 13 December 2007 (UTC) Your other user page Look at that : http://img244.imageshack.us/img244/2263/27122007054220xy1.jpg. It's your user page on your project as seen trough IE7 in annon mode. It's quite awfull, isn't it ? I wonder what cause this. — TulipVorlax 10:46, 27 December 2007 (UTC) RE: Hey, I am on skype most of the time... my user name is angeliqueshelton. Hope to talk to you soonangies (talk) 18:45, 2 January 2008 (UTC) Friendly welcome So here I am, want to give wikia a try, and find that my second query (for JOSM, the Java Openstreetmap editor), doesn't list the most appropriate links at all. To improve the search results, I am told to create a mini-article. So that's what I do, including a short description and links to relevant pages. Along comes administrator Charitwo and deletes the article without comment. Guess what project I'm not putting any more effort into. :The wiki is not a website directory. -- 17:06, 7 January 2008 (UTC) Deletion of Mini about CNET.de Hi, why did you delete the Description of the CNET.de Site ? As it is a German Site I published the German description, should it be in English ? Thanks for a hint. Thomas Search & Commerce Manager :The wiki is not a website directory. -- 17:06, 7 January 2008 (UTC) Why did you delete my Mini_Jerry E Bartram? I am new to Wikia and was trying out the new search program. Set up my profile, and noticed that there is a link for a "Mini Article About 'Jerry E. Bartram'" It said it should not be a "blog" or "spam". I used a aricle I wrote to help families that are faced with a sudden job loss. in todays world this happens all too often. What did I do wrong? Jerry E. Bartram, CPA That is not the purpose of Mini articles. -- 22:00, 7 January 2008 (UTC) Confirm edit Do you mean for unregistered users, or for everyone? Since every page is going to contain a link, I think it isn't realistic to have this turned on for every edit. Angela (talk) 11:23, 9 January 2008 (UTC)